Baseball and You
by Mr.Unlikely
Summary: Sawamaru has started his journey to become the Ace at the school, going through the motions and training to become the very best. Getting taken down a peg, never giving up in the middle of the fight, but he wouldn't have come this far without the support of people that believed in him in the first place.


Chapter 1

A day off from practice.

Disclaimer-Do not own the characters, simply this story.

...

Seidou high school had one of the best line up this year and maybe we would be able to go all the way of nationals. Defeating the strongest team's one on one, leaving everything on the baseball field and throwing the ball with all my heart. Nothing could be better than keeping my promise to all of my friends to make it to the nationals.

Today was you're just your regular day, training all out to become the best Pitcher in japan! I was only able to make it to the second string team, but that didn't bring me down. Nothing would get in my way of becoming the ace of the team, not even Furuya! Despite him making the cut into the team first, I will prove myself to the shades.

Everyone is working really hard for the first match in the summer and I knew that it would be only a matter of time before it would finally come down to it. I trained all day and night, running with tires to improve myself.

My stamina was getting better, and I could last longer than all the first years at least. People would look at me like I was crazy, but I had a goal to achieve the ace number. I am determined to make the cut into the first string.

Those guys would only bite my dust, despite they all think I'm some sort of fool! They will soon see that I am better than them all, but for now I can't look back and keep moving forward.

That was when they paired me up with Chris-senpai, despite his methods. He showed me the error of my ways, helping me hone my moving fastball. Shades even taught me a trick to improve my form and soon it will all pay off.

Time seemed to fly by as I decided that nothing would get in my way, but one thing was for sure. I couldn't wait to finally pitch in a real game! I want to throw my pitches, which is the only reason for joining this school in the first place.

The last game for the second string was coming up, this was the chance for me to finally pitch in a game. They wouldn't know what hit them, but right now i have to deal with getting through the day in class.

Which was usually spent sleeping!, Baseball was the only thing that mattered. When the final bell rang, I woke up from my nap and started to put away my school supplies. Getting ready to start my training again, before the big game coming up.

That was when Yoshikawa Haruno had approached my desk, with a smile on her face.

"Sawamaru-kun? How does it feel to pitch again?"

"It's great that I get to pitch now!, but I want to get into the first string."

"I believe in you, just keep trying."

"Don't worry, that Ace number will be my!" I reassured everyone that didn't even care about my pledge.

I yelled rather loudly with my trademark laugh, most of the students looked at me strangely but I didn't care. Haruno on the other hand stood there at my side, i noticed that she was wasn't scared of my outburst. It seems like she was the only one that believed in me at this school.

It was like it was only a few weeks ago..which it was but who cares about the details. All I knew that my chance was coming up, and I can't fall behind the others. Since the last scrimmage game went off with me, losing my focus and usual style.

I grew from that and now with the guidance of the coach, I might have a chance to prove myself to make the cut. Yet, I knew that the person that everyone recognizes is the Ace and that there were more people that want it more than me. Today was a day off to rest, but I usually trained anyway…..what to do.

"Sawamaru-Kun, what are you going to do today?" She asked politely.

I snapped out of my very heavy thoughts by Haruno's question, did she want something? Wasn't really good with trick questions but decided to think of a proper response.

"Um….Nothing, Chris would kill me if I didn't rest once in a while. He says that I train too much and don't know when to quit."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound good. Do you want to hang out today?"

"Sure!, but what are we going to do?"

"How about I show you around the neighborhood, I lived in this area most of my life. So we could do something fun?"

I quickly checked my surroundings, making sure that no one else was around. Anyone in the baseball team heard this, they would tell everyone and then bam! I get head locked from my Senpai, remembering the feeling only made me tremble. So when he was on our way out, it came down to me being very sneaky and hiding behind tree's.

It didn't help that the dorms were close to the entrance, so when we reached that area. I put my book-bag over my face, pretending to be one of those…..um, whatever they're called.

"Sawamaru-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong!"

"You sure, you're really drawing a lot of attention to yourself."

Looking around, many students were staring at my display. What the hell is wrong with them, they never saw a guy putting a book-bag over his face before? It didn't matter, I quickly took off towards the exit with Haruno in tow. When I was far enough away from the campus, I turned around and looked for Haruno.

Which to my amazement she was right behind me, maybe it wasn't wise to run without telling her. Lowering down myself to her out of breathe form, she was bending over to catch her breathe. This was such a simple task, but maybe that was because I ran with tires almost every day.

It doesn't matter!...well it did because it was my fault. I sighed what sort of guy I was today, she had invited me out to explore the neighborhood.

It was Friday after all, so no-none would be searching for me anyway. It wasn't like I was important member to the team yet.

...

Meanwhile at Seidou

"Wasn't that?"

"No it couldn't be him."

"Yeah, like Sawamaru would leave the school by himself."

"...What if it was him?"

"Then he will be a dead man walking, I think some of the other members of the team are watching him."

"Why does he get all the luck."

"Because he's an Idiot"

"Fair Answer."

...

Tokyo is so big, from the small town that I came from….this really was houses were so close to each other, tons of people around every corner and bridges with rivers going under them. It was so enchanting to see the sites, we never really came out too this city often from back home.

Now I was looking around with one of the managers of the baseball team, she was just like me. Someone that has something to prove, (also messing up a lot). I will show them all my true strength, looking over to Haruno, who was simply minding her own business as we walked.

She was one of the very first person that believed in me, when I came to his school. Everyone else only laughs at me, but I will prove them wrong. Maybe I should do something for her, teach her to play baseball? I mean girls like baseball, right?

"Sawamaru-Kun? Okay, you're staring at me?" She said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"What...No, I mean yes, but it was only to admire you." I said, actually meaning those words.

"...oh, thank you." She said, turning away, her face looked to be like apple now.

I only looked away, not regretting my choice of words...or even noticing what it could mean to another person. We walked along side each other, until the sight of a baseball field came into view. It was empty, I pointed in that direction and she only nodded to me.

"So what's this place?"

"It's a sandlot for the community, it's for the kids or even adults to come and play baseball."

"So we can play here without getting in trouble?"

"Yeah, but didn't you say that practice would get you in trouble."

"Well at the school, here I can have some fun."

"You should listen to your catcher."

"...Yeah, I was just trying to play with you."

"With me?"

"Yes, I wanted to see if, you knew how to play baseball?"

"Well, I do, I wouldn't be a one of the managers for the team...if I didn't like it."

"...Right, sorry about that. I just wanted to show my appreciation."

"Appreciation for what, Sawamaru-kun?"

"For believing in me that day, you were the only one that really believed in my comeback. I really am thankful." I said with a bright grin on my face.

"You were the only one, if it wasn't for you. I didn't know if I would do good as a manager."

"It's fine, but do you want to play a little. I promise to take it easy, nothing too crazy."

"Alright, I think someone left their bat and ball out there."

"Great, I will bat first. You can throw the ball at me, I need some practice hitting the ball anyway."

"Okay, it won't be too fast."

"That's fine, I got it."

I approached the batter's plate, preparing my swing of epicness. Batting was never in my nature, but if I wanted to make the team. I need to be able to hit balls out and get on a base. She stood on the pitchers mound, ready to throw the first strike. This wonderful feeling as I watched her throw the ball, approached the plate at average speed.

I waited for the perfect chance, stepping into my swing and aimed to snap that sucker out of the park. That was when the impossible happens, my bat missed the ball by swinging over it….

"...Ah, let's try that again."

Throwing back the ball to her, I waited for the next pitch only come to far under the ball. This happened a few more times before I finally whacked the ball about a few inches away onto the field. Causing it to lose its speed entirely, which was the only highlight of my day.

Haruno only smiled at me from the pitchers mound, I wondered why it was affecting me so much. Maybe because she thought my little swinging act was funny, which it was but to me. It meant that I still have a long way to go, if I can't hit a simple pitch right.

"I think it's your turn, Sawamaru-kun."

"Yeah, let me pitch. I can do it!" I yelled excitedly, ready to pitch to her.

"Alright."

We switched sides, it was my turn to pitch to her from the mound. This was what I always wanted, so this was the feeling that I wanted from this school. Yet, I couldn't throw my pitches like how the coach taught me, or how my fastballs tend to go all over the place. So it would be like how I was in grammar school, when I pitched for the team.

I prepared for the next throw, getting into position and throwing it down the middle. I waited for the strike, when she hit back to the right field with ease…..what just happened.

"I can bat pretty well."

"Good job...I never knew you were so good!"

"I use to play on the boys team, when I was grammar school. So it was only natural, ma….."

"Hey, what the hell are you guys doing with our equipment." We both turned to three guys that looked rather scary.

They had a few piercings, baggy clothing and leather jackets that screamed tough guy. One guy in the middle was holding a bag over his shoulder, the other two were right behind him. It would seem that he was the leader of the group, as they approached us on the field.

"What did you say!?"

"I said that is our equipment, so give it back before we get rough." He said, menacingly to the both of us.

"Oh we're sorry, we didn't know that it belonged to you."

The leader turned to Haruno with a interested look in his eyes, walking over to her. I watched him, gripping the ball tighter.

"Oh hey, aren't you a cute one. You know, we might let it go if you come and have some fun with us."

"I need to go home, we'll just give the equipment back." Haruno tried to reason with them.

Haruno tried to walk away, but the guy had grabbed her wrist pulling her back.

"That's too bad, you can't walk away from me."

"HEY LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Everyone seemed to jump back, while Haruno quickly rushed over to me. I didn't want that creep to hurt her, so I stood my ground.

"If you want to pick a fight, lets do it through baseball!"

The leader only looked my way with a dark look in his eyes, he was pissed. So he approached the pitcher's plate, and prepared to swing his bat.

"Alright, if I hit the ball. Then I get whatever I want from you two."

"I don'.."

"OKAY, IF I WIN YOU WILL LEAVE US ALONE!" I said, trying to be cool, but it was going to be a problem.

I watched his form it was average at best, but this was a battle of power. So I didn't have to hold back anymore, preparing myself for the new style that I had practiced with for an entire week. I breathed in, then out to relax my form. I raised my mouth above my head, then extended out my leg for the pitch.

The right wind wall, waiting for my arm to gain more power and then throwing the ball with everything I got in one go. The ball was aiming for the dead center of the batter's box. It looked too easy, that was when it happened. The ball rose up, slamming into the chest of the batter.

He fell to the floor in pain, crying like a girl, but I only took the chance to grab Haruno's hand. Running away from the scene before they would kill us, heading back towards Siedou. When we were a good distance away from them, I slowed down and looked back to Haruno.

She was out of breathe again, it was all because of me. Hitting some creep in the chest wasn't what I wanted, but it sure got us out of that situation…..what pissed me off even more was that I missed the place entirely. Maybe I need to work on it some more before the game tomorrow, Crap I need to worry about Haruno more than myself.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks to you. I didn't think you would hit him on purpose to get away."

"...Yeah on purpose."

"Either way, I'm glad you had some fun today. I need to get home now."

"Yeah you're right, well I'll see you later then."

"Um...Sawamaru-kun, you can let go of my hand now by the way." She said rather softly as she looked the other direction.

I let go of her hand, while she walked away in the direction of her home. I had a faint blush on my cheeks, but I tried to play it off. It wasn't like it meant anything, right? Either way, it was time to get back to seidou…

"which way was it again!"

...

Author Notes-Just wanted to write something out, I love the anime and decided to give Haruno a chance. Despite everything being about the bromances, I wanted to bring another story into the mix. Hopeful to reviews and hope that you enjoyed the first chapter, trying to keep the characters very close to there personalities. Your random writer, Mr. Unlikely.


End file.
